El rincón de los mitos
by Rochu
Summary: Alfred F. Jones nos quiere contar algunos mitos y leyendas dándole un pequeño toque Hetaliano... ¿Funcionará?    Asco de sumary, advertencias dentro, historia sin sentido, sólo continuación si les gusta.
1. Eco y Narciso

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío, y, no, jamás lo será...

**Advertencias: **¿Advertencias? Algo de confusión y personajes Ooc, como siempre ¡Ah! Y es una historia sin el más mínimo sentido.

**Importante: **Para entender un poco, es un relato que nos cuenta Alf ocurrido a "tiempo real" por lo que los personajes que ocupa pueden hablar fuera del mito/leyenda como dentro de ella. Por ello será así: _cursiva _es lo que está pasando a "tiempo real", llámese lo que pasa en el minuto que Alf está contándolo todo. En letra normal es todo lo que es la leyenda o mito en sí. Recuerden: La historia siempre está siendo contada por Estados Unidos, aún cuando hable en tercera persona.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hahaha! ¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al rincón estadounidense de leyendas y mitos, donde éstos se hacen realidad~!<em>

_Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como "THE HERO!" y seré el encargado de ponerle a estos aburridos y desaliñados relatos griegos algo de diversión y emoción~!_

_¡Tengo un libro en mis manos, regalado por Arthur (quien me dijo que debía leer más o mi cerebro se pudriría) que tiene leyendas y mitos desde los más trágicos hasta los más melosos y románticos que te puedas imaginar! ¿Y qué mejor que sean protagonizados por nosotros, los personajes que tanto adoran? ¡HAHAHA!_

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

¡Comenzaremos con un breve mito sobre amor! ¿Han oído la historia de una tal…"Eco" y éste otro tipo… Narciso?... ¿Ah, si? HAHAHA Pero de seguro no la han escuchado como la cuento yo!

Antes que nada, necesito que imaginen un lugar completamente en blanco… ¿Ya lo hicieron? _Perfect_! _Now_... Poco a poco, vayan ambientándolo con árboles, mariposas volando por ahí, algunas rocas, y quizás un pequeño riachuelo… ¿Lo tienen? _All right!_

Nuestra historia comienza en ese bosque que ustedes mismos imaginaron…

Arthur Kirkland representa a una hermosa ninfa, alegre y parlanchina…

_— Wtf…¿Alfred? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? — El inglés mira curioso a su alrededor, encontrándose con que estaba en un lugar extraño, que no era su estudio de trabajo._

_— HAHAHA ¡Eres parte de mi historia, así que no hables a menos que yo lo ordene!_

_— Wh-_

Como decía… era Arthur quien, en los días aburridos como el de hoy entretenía a Hera, interpretada en mi historia por Kiku, esposa del Dios griego Zeús (Que será, en estos momentos Heracles), con su palabrería y fiestas de té, para que el griego pudiese irse por ahí con otros.

_— ¿Alfred-san? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? — pregunta el de cabello azabache, sentado en una roca, frente al lugar donde hace unos momentos había aparecido el rubio. Sin entender mucho, inclina levemente su cabeza para saludar a Arthur, quien está vestido como una ninfa del bosque._

_— ¡Dejen continuar mi historia, que viene la mejor parte! Ahora… ¡Hablen o algo!_

Conversaban cada día de cosas diferentes…

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu relación con Heracles, Kiku? — Dijo el británico, intentando poner algún tema…

— Todo ha ido muy bien, Arthur-san… Arigato por preguntar.

Agh… Esta es la parte más aburrida… A ver… bla, bla, bla, Arthur y Kiku hablan mucho, pasean en unicornios, etc, etc… ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está la parte buena!

Un día, luego de haber estado toda la mañana con Heracles, Kiku llegó al lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Arthur, muy molesto.

— ¿¡Por qué lo hizo, Arthur-san! ¡Sabiendo que yo amo a Heracles, accedió a hacerlo!

— …Lo lamento, Kiku… ¡No sé por qué lo hice! De verdad lo siento mucho…— Intentaba disculparse el cejón, pero el otro no accedió. Estaba muy molesto ¿Y cómo no si, quien creía que era su mejor amigo, se había aliado con su esposo para que éste pudiese serle infiel?

— ¡Lo que me ha hecho no merece perdón! ¡Lo condenaré por una eternidad! ¡No podrá expresar palabra si no es para repetir el final de cualquier frase que escuche! — Así, luego de eso, Arthur Kirkland, la ninfa del bosque, se fue corriendo, avergonzado hasta llegar a una cueva en la cual tenía planeado esconderse y no salir jamás.

_— What the hell? ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No iré a una oscura y húmeda cueva a pudrirme hasta cuando se te ocurra, bloody bastard! _— _Alega el de pobladas cejas, pero su cuerpo comienza a moverse solo, caminando en dirección opuesta a la que se encuentra el japonés._

_— ¡Silencio! ¡Sigue el hilo de la historia!_

Y en esa cueva se escondió por un tiempo…

Narciso, interpretado por mí, en cambio, era un tipo precioso. Su rubia cabellera y ojos extremadamente azules, con los cuales conquistaba a cada mujer y hombre que pasaban junto al hero. Demasiado hermoso para la vista de los demás e incluso de él mismo. Su madre, cuando era pequeño le había prohibido verse en cualquier reflejo, pues de lo hermoso que era podía enamorarse de él mismo y eso sería crítico. Por lo que crecí… digo, creció sin darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era y con la humildad que cualquier _hero_, como yo, tiene!

A este héroe le gustaba ir por los bosques pensando y comiendo sus deliciosas hamburguesas... le ayudaban a reflexionar sobre otros problemas…

_— Alfred-san… No creo que en esa época hubiesen de sus hamburguesas._

_— ¡HAHAHA! ¡Es claro que las habían, Kiku! Déjame continuar con la historia~…_

Uno de esos días, caminaba por las inmediaciones de la cueva donde Arthur se había ido a esconder y, éste, al verlo tan hermoso como era, quedó enseguida completamente enamorado del _hero_! Como era de esperarse, la ninfa no logró reunir el valor suficiente y simplemente le observó marcharse de ahí.

_— Damn it… No me gusta el rumbo que toma esta historia… ¡La razón por la que te regalé el libro no era para qu-_

El punto es que a Alfred le quedó gustando el último camino recorrido, por lo que volvió a tomar el mismo unas cuantas veces más, siempre seguido de cerca, y sin ser descubierto, por la ninfa rubia de cejas pobladas.

Un día, siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre, Arthur pisó una pequeña ramita, lo que lo descubrió frente a nuestro gran _hero_. Éste se acercó a él y el inglés se sonrojó mucho por esto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me sigues~? — Preguntó el hermoso hombre.

— Aquí… me sigues... — fue lo único que pudo responder el otro, gracias a Kiku.

Intentó de varias maneras que el inocente _hero_ descubriera que lo amaba. Con dibujos en la tierra, mímica, pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a sus amigos mágicos, que no existen pero curiosamente podía verlos, y éstos le hicieron entender a Alfred que el cejón estaba loca, perdida y apasionadamente enamorado de él.

El inglés, al darse cuenta que ya había captado, esperó su respuesta expectante y sonriente, pensando que éste le declarara también su amor.

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la fuerte y varonil carcajada de su amado.

_— What…?_

Alfred siguió riendo por mucho tiempo, recordándole lo estúpido que era al enamorarse de él ¡Todas me… d-digo… lo deseaban, pero nadie lo obtendría jamás! ¡HAHAHA!

Así, con el corazón hecho añicos, la ninfa del bosque se retiró a su cueva y lloró ahí, en una misma posición, repitiendo las últimas palabras que había escuchado…"_…estúpido... Que… estúpido… estú…pido…" _Y ahí murió de a poco, hasta hacerse parte de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado. ¡FIN!

_— ¡No es cierto! ¡Aún falta una gran parte! ¡No seas infantil y léelo!_ — _Arthur interrumpe el relato, casi gritando._

_— ¡P-Pero! ¡El hero no puede morir en la historia!_

_— Now, Alfred._

…Yao, interpretando a la diosa Nemesis…

_— ¡Aiya! ¿Qué hago y cómo aparecí aquí, aru?..._ — _dice el chino, muy sorprendido, con un vestido griego de la época. Es completamente ignorado por el de lentes._

…había presenciado la frustración que el amor no correspondido había causado en Arthur…

— ¡Todo tiene su precio, Alfred, aru! ¡Ahora te dirigiré a tu gran final, aru!

…y lo encantó, haciendo que el _hero_ ¡Muriera de sed! ¡Pero qué malvada bruja era Nemesis! …En fin, el héroe, o sea yo, era tan asombrosamente inteligente que, antes de morir de sed recordó el riachuelo del bosque donde había estado hace un tiempo Arthur y se encaminó hacia allá como pudo.

Cuando se encontró a punto de beber algo de agua de ese pequeño rio, vio su reflejo en el agua, quedando profundamente enamorado de él… y, por ello, se lanzó al agua para besarlo, pero en vez de eso solo logró ahoga- _WHAT? ¡Esto no puede terminar así, con el héroe muerto!_

_— Así termina, Alfred. Este mito intenta explicar cómo nació el eco y la flor llamada "narciso" … ¿No es obvio? — Intenta explicarle el angloparlante.— Luego de que Narciso se ahogara, en el lugar donde había estado crece una hermosa flor con el mismo nombre, que siempre se está reflejando en el agua._

_— ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Arthie!_

_— ¿Y a mi para qué me necesitaban, aru?_

_— HAHAHA Yao~ Te quedó muy bien el papel de la chica~_

_— ¡Aiya! ¡Yo me largo, aru! _— _El chino se quita el vestido que tenía y se va._

_— HAHAHA Seguramente para la siguiente ocasión encuentre un mito algo más entretenido… y si no es así… ¡Entonces lo inventaré!_

_— A-Alfred, no puedes hacer eso, stupid._

_— ¡HAHAHA! Claro que puedo! ¡Hasta la próxima~!_

* * *

><p><em><em>En fin, les dije... Confuso, sin sentido, sin RoChu.. pero es algo que se me ocurrió y debía escribirlo.. No sé si funcione, si sea muy popular.. Me gustaría que dejaran review tanto si les gustó como si no, para saberlo, porque pienso seguir con otros mitos y leyendas (En los que, por supuesto integraré algún RoChu) y quisiera saber si vale la pena hacerlo~ ¿Si~? Grazie mille.


	2. Apolo y Dafne

**Disclaimer: **Si hetalia me perteneciera, el mundo sería mío...Literalmente.

**Advertencias: **¿Advertencias? Algo de confusión y personajes Ooc, como siempre ¡Ah! Y es una historia sin el más mínimo sentido.

**Importante: **Para entender un poco, es un relato que nos cuenta Alf ocurrido a "tiempo real" por lo que los personajes que ocupa pueden hablar fuera del mito/leyenda como dentro de ella. Por ello será así: _cursiva _es lo que está pasando a "tiempo real", llámese lo que pasa en el minuto que Alf está contándolo todo. En letra normal es todo lo que es la leyenda o mito en sí. Recuerden: La historia siempre está siendo contada por Estados Unidos, aún cuando hable en tercera persona.

* * *

><p><em><em>— <em>¿Sabes algo, Arthie? No me gustó el primer mito._

__—_ No me llames "Arthie", stupid. Es obvio que no te gustó, si tu personaje es uno de los que murió._

__— _¡HAHAHA! Pero el que viene ahora se ve mucho mejor~ C'mon~!_

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

La historia comienza presentando a Apolo, dios del sol y de la música, que en nuestro caso será nombrado como "Iván"… un stupid russian commie.

__— _Ne~? ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? — pregunta el ruso, algo confundido, mirando a su alrededor como un niño curios, hasta que escucha la voz de Alfred._ _— Privet, cerdo capitalista… ¿Por qué me trajiste? Estaba muy ocupado, da._

...éste era un gran cazador…

__— _¿Eh? ¿Acaso me estás ignorando? Kolkolkol~… — Aún siendo ignorado por el de lentes, su ropa típica cambia a una de los cazadores antiguos griegos, con arco y flecha incluído._

Una vez, y siguiendo sus estúpidos instintos asesinos comunistas, el ruso quiso matar a una serpiente pitón y, luego de herirla con una flecha, la siguió hacia el templo de Delfos.

_— _Ven aquí, pitón~… Solo quiero jugar un poco, da~ ¿No quieres ser mi amiga~?

__— _¿E-eh? ¿Cómo rayos pudo incluír eso a la historia si nunca lo dije? — Exclama Alfred molesto._

__— _Es mejor que continúes como él diga, Alfred. No te arriesgues._

En fin, como era de esperarse, el commie la mató con sus flechas a la pitón en ese lugar… ¿Eh~? ¿La mató? ¡Asesino~!... well~ Como Delfo era un lugar sagrado, hasta los dioses se sintieron ofendidos de que ahí haya ocurrido un asesinato. ¡HAHAHA! Vas a recibir tu merecido, gordo comunista~…

Los dioses reclamaron para que Iván reparara lo que había hecho, pero…

_— _Kolkolkol~… ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes~! _— _Exclamaba hacia el cielo._ — _¡Desde ahora Delfos es de Iván, da~!

Luego de pasado el tiempo el commie, orgulloso por su brutal asesinato y el dominio de Delfos, se atrevió a burlarse del dios Eros, interpretado en nuestro gran rincón por Feliks~.

__— _Tipo como que no sé qué hago aquí, pero como que esta ropa griega antigua me queda como que muy estupenda._

__— _¡Feliks! ¡Cállate y sigue la historia, Damn it! — grita un malhumorado Arthur. No le gusta que interrumpan tanto sus lecturas._

_— _Uffu~ Eres un bebé afeminado que no merece portar flechas tan peligrosas~… Después de todo, no quieres hacerte daño…¿Da~?

_— _¡Ruso! ¡Como que no puedes venir a tratar así como así a un dios tan cool como yo~… _— _Entonces éste tomó una flecha de oro y se la disparó, para que Iván se enamorara locamente de la ninfa Dafne, que será interpretada por…

__— _¿Yao-Yao~? — Ríe infantil Iván, haciendo que la historia se detenga otra vez._

__— _No. Será…_

__— _Yao-Yao~ da~_

__— _¡No! Yao no aparecerá en este mito~!_

__— _Kolkolkol~… — Comienza a rodearle un aura violeta. Todo su alrededor, que antes era verde y brillante, se opaca, causando terror en el americano que contaba la historia y el inglés que, ahora, la oía._

__— _Está bien, all right. La ninfa Dafne será Yao…— Y al decir estas palabras, aparece en escena el chino, confundido._

Como decía… Feliks disparó una flecha dorada a Iván para que se enamorara de él. Sin embargo, a Yao le disparó una de plomo, para que odiara el amor, más si venía por parte de Iván.

__— _¡Aiya! ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió, aru! — Dice enfadado el chino. Feliks había intentado clavar una flecha en él de verdad._

__— _O sea, como que es lo que dice la historia…_

__— _No molestes a Yao-Yao si no quieres sufrir, da~_

__— _Como que yo mejor me largo~ — Dice el rubio, para salir huyendo de ahí._

¡En fin! Iván estaba tan enamorado de Yao que siempre corría tras él… ¡HAHAHA! Pero si eso es lo que pasa habitualmente~…

_— _Yao-Yao debe ser uno conmigo~ _— _Decía mientras le perseguía.

_— _¡Aiya! _— _Aunque Yao era más rápido y no se dejaba alcanzar por el comunista. ¡Corre, Yao! ¡Corre un poco más!

Aún pasado el tiempo, Iván no se cansaba, sin embargo Yao cada vez estaba más agotado, por lo que un día, a punto de ser atrapado por el ruso…

_— _¡Padre~! ¡Por favor~! ¡Ayúdame a liberarme de éste psicópata comunista, aru! _— _Dijo la ninfa.

__— _Stupid… Eso no fue lo que dijo de verdad.. ¡Lee bien~!_

__— _Pff~ ¿El gordo puede cambiar toda la historia pero yo no puedo con un simple diálogo?..._

_— _…_Solo sigue con la fucking historia. — Suspira el inglés._

Cuando su padre escuchó sus súplicas, las atendió enseguida… Los músculos de Yao se entorpecieron y comenzó a cubrirse su cuerpo de corteza. Su largo y lacio cabello se convirtió en hojas. Sus brazos en ramas y sus piernas en raíces.

__— _¡Aiya! S-supongo que l-luego… volveré a la normalidad, aru…— Dice el árbol, antes conocido como Yao._

¡HAHAHA! Sin embargo, la nueva apariencia de Yao no le impidió a Iván seguir amándolo. Cuando llegó junto a él puso su mano dere-

__— _El latido de Yao-Yao es muy lindo…— Dice sonrojado, mientras que el chino intenta alejarse, sin lograrlo._

__— _Damn! Dije que posó su mano derecha, no su oreja! — Y con solo una mirada, Iván hace cambiar de parecer al estadounidense._

¿Dije mano derecha?... Quise decir que… pone su oreja en el tronco, advirtiendo que aún palpita en él, el corazón de su amado. Entonces se abrazaa sus ramas como muestra de amor y besa aquel árbol, rechazando, éste, cada uno de sus besos.

_—_… _Este mito me gusta bastante, Alfred. — Es Arthur quien interrumpe el momento de silencio que había quedado al finalizar la historia._

__— _¿Eh? ¿Aquí termina? ¿No pasa nada más? ¿Ya no vuelve a ser normal para tomar venganza?_

__—_¿El dios y el árbol se hacen uno, da? — Pregunta Iván, inocentemente, aún abrazado al tronco de Yao._

__— _¿El árbol vuelve hacer humano, aru? — Esta vez, es Yao quien interrumpe._

__— _No. Nada de eso. __Aquí termina. This is the end._

__— _¡Pero que mito más aburrido! HAHAHA~ Cambiemos a otro~_

__— _Espera… ¿No volveré a la normalidad, aru? ¡Mis brazos se están acalambrando, aru!_

__— _HAHAHA por ahora te dejaremos de ambientación~_

__— _¡Aiya!_

__— _Sal de escena, commie. Comenzaremos otro mito~…_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA:****

s palabras las que me animaron a escribir este segundo capítulo, que espero les guste tanto como el primero~ byebye~

**¿Merece Review?**

**V**


	3. Orféo y Euridice

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío, y, no, jamás lo será...

**Advertencias: **¿Advertencias? Algo de confusión y personajes Ooc, como siempre ¡Ah! Y es una historia sin el más mínimo sentido.

**Importante: **Para entender un poco, es un relato que nos cuenta Alf ocurrido a "tiempo real" por lo que los personajes que ocupa pueden hablar fuera del mito/leyenda como dentro de ella. Por ello será así: _cursiva _es lo que está pasando a "tiempo real", llámese lo que pasa en el minuto que Alf está contándolo todo. En letra normal es todo lo que es la leyenda o mito en sí. Recuerden: La historia siempre está siendo contada por Estados Unidos, aún cuando hable en tercera persona, salvo que se diga lo contrario, como en este capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>— Agh, al parecer este mito también tiene bastante romance… Tanto romance me está hartando~…<em>

_— ¡Dame ese libro! Yo leeré este mito… I love it!_

_— No~ tu cuentas todo muy aburrido~!_

_— Shut up, Alfred. Yo lo contaré y punto final. — Le grita Arthur, enfadado. El de lentes se sienta frente a él e infantilmente levanta su mano. — ¿Qué pasa ahora..?_

_— ¿Puedo escoger quienes protagonizaran la historia?... — El mayor suspira._

_— All right._

_— ¡Bien~! A ver~… ¡Que sean Ludwig y Feliciano~!_

_— Comencemos entonces…_

_— ¡E-esperen! ¡N-no me quiero quedar aquí durante toda la historia, aru!_

_— ¿Ne~? ¡Yo me encargo de eso Yao-Yao~! — Iván se acerca, lo toma bajo su brazo y sale del lugar entre gritos e intentos de pataleo de Yao, aún como un árbol._

E-en fin… Orfeo, que en esta historia será Feliciano, era un músico y poeta hijo de Apolo y Calíope.

_— ¿Ve~? ¿Dónde estoy~? — Aparece en "escena" el italiano, comiendo un plato de pasta que de inmediato se convierte en una lira. — ¿E-eh? ¿Y mi pasta~?_

Con su hermosa música, Feliciano podía conquistar hasta a los animales.

Luego de vivir tantas aventuras de los típicos héroes…

_— HAHAHA~ ¿Orfeo era un héroe como yo~?_

…se fue a vivir a Tracia. En ese lugar conoció a la ninfa Euridice, que en nuestro mito será Ludwig.

— …— _El alemán mira a su alrededor, muy confuso hasta que ve a Feliciano._

_— ¡Ciao Doitsu~! — Lo saluda sonriente. — Mira, mira~ — se le acerca, saltando con alegría. — Tengo una lira~_

¡Silence! Como decía… Feliciano y Ludwig se casaron, y este último fue a vivir con el italiano al pueblo. Sin embargo, el rubio no dejaba de visitar a sus hermanas, las ninfas, en el bosque. Cada día las iba a ver para contarles sobre su relación con el castaño.

Uno de esos días de visita, el de ojos claros se encuentra con un cazador que venía persiguiendo a un cervatillo. Ese tipo se llamaba Francis, el frog.

— ¡No te diré dónde se metió ese animal, Francis! _— _Exclamaba la ninfa Ludwig.

— Si no me dices, entonces debes darme un besito~!

— ¿¡Estás loco! ¡Aléjate de mi! _— _Gritaba. Entonces salió corriendo del lugar, siendo perseguido de cerca por el cara de rana.

_— Mon amour~ no deberías tratarme así~ ¡Deberías agradecer que te ayudo con esta cosa extraña que haces~_

_— Callate, froggy… — Responde el de cejas pobladas, para luego reír sarcástico. Mira al alemán, que había dejado de correr al detenerse la historia. — Hey, you… Sácate los zapatos…_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?.._

_— Las ninfas no ocupan zapatos…— A estas palabras, los zapatos del rubio desaparecen. — ¡Y su ropa no es nada más que una tela corta que usan como vestido! — La ropa del alemán es sustituida por dicha tela. Éste al sentirlo, se sonroja con fuerza y cubre con sus manos el lugar que mostraba más piel –llámese "piernas"-. Feliciano sale del lugar donde se escondía y lo observa, rojo y sonriente-_

_— ¡Ese disfraz te queda muy bien~!_

_— ¡Feliciano! ¡Tu no debes aparecer! ¡Vete! — Exclama Arthur, molesto por tanta interrupción._

_— V-ve~… ¡Scusa!... — Exclama y se vuelve a esconder._

B-bien… Cuando la ninfa iba corriendo, de la nada apareció una serpiente en su camino. Ludwig la pisó sin querer y ésta lo mordió, causándole una muerte inmediata.

Por otro lado, Feliciano en su casa estaba bastante preocupado por la tardanza de su amado/a…

— Ve~… ¿Dónde estará Ludwig tan tarde~?

— Señor Feliciano. Es mi deber informarle que su esposo Ludwig a muerto por la mordida de una serpiente venenosa.

— ¿¡QUÉ! — De inmediato el castaño comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Feliciano no estaba nada feliz por la muerte de su esposo…

_— ¿Quién estaría feliz con la muerte de su esposo…? _— _Pregunta el rubio, quien se había levantado al escuchar esa parte de la historia._

_— Silence, Ludwig! Déjame seguir contando la ****ing historia! ¡Además tu deberías fingir que estás muerto si no quieres que te mate de verdad! _— _El alemán solo bufa._

…por lo que, al no aceptarlo, decidió ir a buscarlo al inframundo y traerla a la vida.

Se dirigió enseguida a la entrada de éste y rodeó el mar Jonio hasta llegar al río Estigia. Ya en el río, se acercó a Caronte… que por ahora, y nada más porque aparece una vez, serás tú, Alfred…

_— ¿Eh~? ¿Y por qué yo~?_

_— Pues porque no voy a hacer que aparezca otro si nada más sale una vez!_

…y entonces le habló.

— Ve~ ¡Ciao, Alfred~! ¿Puedes ayudarme a cruzar el río~? ¡Quiero ir a buscar a Ludwig~!

— HAHAHA~ El hero quiere escuchar como tocas la lira. Solo así podrás pasar~!

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro!

Entonces Feliciano comenzó a tocar la lira como nunca antes, con una melodía melancólica, que emocionaría a cualquiera. Así fue. Alfred estaba tan emocionado que lágrimas salían de sus azules oj-… ¿Alfred…? ¿Estás llorando?...

— ¡E-eso fue… hermoso, Feliciano! — El rubio lloraba de la emoción…

— ¿Enserio te gustó?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡Sube~! Te llevaré al inframundo.

— Ve~! — Así lo hizo, y Alfred lo llevó hasta el sitio predicho.

Ya ahí, Feliciano lo único que pudo observar fue una sombra, perteneciente, y bien sabía él, a la esposa de Hades… Su nombre era Perséfone, que por ahora será… — _Artuhur tiembla ante la idea_— N-Natasha…

— …_¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¡Estaba a centímetros de atrapar a mi hermano! …que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba con ese chino molesto…_

_— E-eh… ¿N-Natasha? ¿P-puedo pedirte un f-favor?...Q-quédate en e-esa silla y d-déjate f-fluir… ¿Si?_

_— Agh.. Está bien, pero alguien me las pagará luego… _— _Entonces la chica mira, casi asesinando con sus ojos, al inglés, que simplemente tiembla y sigue con la historia._

Natasha como esposa de Hades, se encarga del inframundo cuando éste no está, por suerte Feliciano se encontró con ella y no con el Dios de lo oscuro…

— V-ve… — el castaño, aunque estaba asustado, logró hablar con la chica. — Natasha… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—…¿Y cuál sería ese favor, Feliciano…? — le respondió ella, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

— Q-quisiera pedirte si pudieses…devolverme a Ludwig…— La bielorrusa lo observó un momento de pies a cabeza y, por las lágrimas en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que el italiano quería mucho a ese Ludwig del que hablaba. La lástima la invadió un momento y, aunque ella no era nada empática, se preguntó que le gustaría a ella que le dijeran si estuviese del lado de Feliciano. Fue raro, pues dejó ese lado tan tenebroso que todos conocen y asintió.

— Lo haré… — Contestó afirmativamente, pero antes de que el del rulo interrumpiera, prosiguió. — …pero con una condición… Antes de volver a ver a Ludwig, deben haber salido AMBOS del inframundo, o jamás volverás a verlo ¿Entendido?

El castaño simplemente asintió y cerro sus ojos, para sentir al minuto una mano, que conocía bastante bien. Era la mano de su amado Ludwig. De inmediato se da vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, siempre atento a no darse vuelta para verlo.

Cuando ya estaban llegando, y de la emoción, Feliciano soltó la mano de Ludwig para salir corriendo y enseguida se giró para poder ver a su amado. Mala idea. Éste aún no había salido del inframundo…

— Doitsu~ Ya estamos afuera~! — Exclamó, dándose cuenta recién del error que había cometido. El cuerpo de Ludwig comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

— ¡Feliciano! ¡Eres un…! — Fue lo último que se escuchó del rubio.

— ¿¡VE! ¡D-DOITSU!

…Y … Fin…

_— It's a Joke? ¿Por qué estos mitos extraños terminan de forma tan cortante?_

_— No necesitan ser más largos, Alfred…_

_— Además ¡Vaya que lo cuentas aburrido! Claro que la próxima historia la contará el Hero!_

_— Agh, stupid… ¡Y-Yo cuento muy bien las historias! ¡Solo que tu no lo sabes apreciar! ¡D-De seguro a todos les gustó! ¿N-no…? _— _Mientras Arthur y Alfred siguen su discusión, se ve de fondo como Feliciano sorprende al alemán con un beso en sus labios. Ambos muy sonrojados, y los angloparlantes ni cuenta se dan._

* * *

><p><em><em>**N/A: **Bueno~ Hasta que al fin les traje la tercera parte.. Aunque no me gusta... me pidieron GerIta y es lo mejor que pude hacerlo~ Además que con todo el cole pues... el tiempo no me alcanza.. pero juro que continuaré con los mitos, aunque tarde! Después de todo amo los reviews que me dejan~

**¿Merece Review?**

**V**


End file.
